mikeyminipediafandomcom-20200213-history
SS Episode 1447
Sesame Street Episode Number: 1447 Plot: A Visit From Cowboy X Air Date: November 25, 1980 Season: Season 12 (1980 - 1981) Sponsors: X, 2 {| border="1" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="8" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 680px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Big Bird finds no one but him is around on the street to welcome the viewer. In song, he counts himself and soon finds he's joined by 19 more friends, making a total of 20 to say hello! |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Muppets - Ernie plans on copying Bert's felt board template called "Cookies on a Plate in a Room with a Window" which features just that. Ernie goes through various pieces, seeing which ones match Bert's. Once he finishes, Cookie Monster enters the apartment and complements the picture, but likes Bert's more and rips the cookies of the picture and eats them. Ernie sobs, as now his picture is different from Bert's, so Cookie solves everything by eating the cookies off of Ernie's picture. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Two Farm Animals Artist: Owe Gustafson |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kenneth sees how his dad's shirts is pressed at Mr. Cooper's dry cleaners. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Olga the lonesome robot |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Muppets - Sesame Street News Flash: Kermit interviews Prince Charming, who is looking for Cinderella. The prince tries to see whose foot matches the glass slipper. However, the shoe fits someone unexpected. (Kermit: "Boy, these fairy tales are starting to get me down.") |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The adults in Hooper's Store are introduced to the Countess Dahling von Dahling and her dog Masha. Much like her 5th cousin Count von Count, she also loves to count. She's even brought gifts for everyone - umbrellas, which she counts as she passes them around. They come in handy when her trademark, post-counting rain beings pouring inside the store. She stops it by counting backwards. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Muppets - Three Anything Muppet babies sing "I'm a Baby." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Jazz #2" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Close-ups of animals. Kids try to guess what they are. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The mountains make a snack for a bird, but he forgets to brush his teeth afterward. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Muppets - Muppet & Kid Moments: Lisa shows Grover what big, bigger and biggest are. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Big, bigger, biggest (balloons and blackbirds). |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Muppets - Herry Monster sings "Two Heads Are Better Than One." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Story of Cowboy X, with the voices of Jean Shepherd |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Olivia and Maria there are Xs all over Sesame Street, on the doors, walls and even Barkley! The culprit turns out to be none other than Cowboy X, who assumes the street residents will make him stop just like the folks back at the gulch. Luis and Gordon tell him he's quite welcome, as they'll be discussing the letter X today. Cowboy X is unaware that X is a letter of the "al-fee-bet," having never learned to read or write. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Big Bird introduces Cowboy X to the alphabet. Big Bird recites the alphabet so Cowboy X will know where the missing letter X goes. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A boy builds a house out of blocks, and when the girl builds a Victorian house, the boy calls her a copycat. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Suzanne Farrell dances to the music of The Nutcracker. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Big / bigger / biggest (bikes) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Muppets - "When it's your time to relax, make it Alphabet Time!" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A cat catches a TELEPHONE and eats it. Artists: The Hubleys |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kids narrate footage of whales. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|X in EXIT: Animals sing as they exit a building. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Muppets - Game Show: Mystery Guest The contestants wear blindfolds and ask the guest who it is. In this skit, the contestants are Cookie Monster, Don Music, and Sherlock Hemlock, and the guest is the letter X. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Luis shows Cowboy X a word with the letter X in it - OX, which he then turns into BOX. Cowboy X is proud for reading the word, he declares himself "Cowboy Box." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The letter X |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Muppets - Bert is having trouble getting to sleep. Ernie suggests singing a lullaby to him. He sings one to the tune of "Brahms' Lullaby" and Bert falls into a deep peaceful sleep. Ernie tells Bert to wake up now; it's Ernie's turn to go to sleep, so it's Bert's turn to sing a lullaby now. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A stop-motion-animated train runs out of track. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Muppets - Leslie Mostly interviews The Amazing Mumford from his home. He shows her a trick that turns him into a giant rabbit, which is easily is able to rectify. As he disappears, Leslie discovers she's been turned into a rabbit. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|At Hooper's Store, Mr. Hooper teaches Cowboy X another word with X in it - EXIT. He decides to give it a try, not realizing he has to open the door first. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Muppets - Ernie and Bert: While Ernie finishes his conversation with Grover on the telephone, Bert comes inside with a package containing an antique telephone because he won't have to wait for Ernie to finish his turn using the phone. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A boy talks about what his little sister can do now that she's not a a baby anymore |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The inhabitants of a farm feel like celebrating when it rains during a hot, dry summer. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Muppets - After fighting with each other, the Two-Headed Monster reads the word "Love" and forgets their feud. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A giant panda walks around. Music: Joe Raposo |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Cowboy X has to mosey on out, but not before giving Big Bird his autograph. Big Bird begins to announce the sponsors, when... |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|...Oscar cuts him off, wishing to give a grouchier goodbye. He assembles Gordon, Olivia, Maria and Katherine and begins singing an off-key version of the "Big Hello" song as they leave one-by-one. The viewer, however, won't leave (to Oscar's dismay). Bob re-announces the sponsors. |- Category:Sesame Street Episode Guide